


The Spider and Goblin's silence of time

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: - Вы оба просто кретины! Для кого я повесила памятку о безопасности? Ну простите уж, что не включила туда пункт: «Что делать, если два идиота из гладильной доски сделают портал в другое измерение»! А ты вообще не звонил мне месяц, — она уже обратилась к Питеру.— Эй, я честно пытался. Но мы были в разных измерениях, — возмутился он.— Да? Это не аргумент, Паркер, особенно если из-за вас двоих я была вынуждена управлять Озкорп! В общем, если заметите, что я закрыла пару проектов, начала новые и купила — бог ты мой — новую кофеварку, не удивляйтесь, — парировала Джонс.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Spider and Goblin's silence of time

Питер тяжело вздохнул, разминая затекшую шею. В его супер скучном университете был урок химии, и учитель рассказывал то, что Питер и так прекрасно знал. Поэтому в это время он с радостью экспериментировал со своей паутиной. В кабинете было всё, что нужно, а, если что, он мог принести из лаборатории необходимое.

В общем, всё развивалось бы довольно-таки неплохо, если бы это было законно. Однако в это время это было последнее, что его волновало.

Да и смысл? Ему было восемнадцать, а Паркер пережил битву с Таносом. Хотя «пережил» - слишком сильное слово. Сначала Паук умер, справился с испытаниями в камне, а потом его воскресили. Но кто сказал, что все кошмары кончились? Они до сих пор сопровождали его.

Питер мало спал. Слишком больно. К тому же, его организм это позволяет. Жаль, только благодаря ему он не может нормально и напиться. Сразу же приходит в себя. Эх, никакой возможности забыться в алкоголе.

— Дай угадаю, это что-то совершенно незаконное? — неожиданно спросил его незнакомый голос.

Паркер обернулся. Он принадлежал его одногруппнику. Вот только Пит не знал его имени, как и остальных, в принципе. Он не хотел ни с кем больше сближаться. Ему хватало Неда и Эм Джей, с которой они вроде как состояли в отношениях.

— Эм, нет, это не то, о чем ты подумал, — отмахнулся парень, надеясь, что его слова убедят.

— Да ладно, я же понял, какую ты использовал формулу. Умно, — улыбнулся он. — Я Гарри. Гарри Озборн.

— Питер Паркер, — кивнул ему Паук. — Постой… Тот самый Озборн?

— Ну если ты знаешь других, — Гарри недовольно нахмурился. — Хочешь сходим в лабораторию моего отца, а, Пит?

— Эм, мы познакомились минуту назад, — напомнил ему Питер. — А ты уже сокращаешь моё имя и зовёшь к себе. Странно, не считаешь?

— Я могу и не сокращать его, — пожал плечами Озборн. — Мне просто скучно. Почему бы и нет?

И Паркер согласился. Это стало ключевым моментом в его жизни. Кто же знал, что они смогут стать лучшими друзьями? Что он не будет против, что его будут звать «Пит»?

Конечно, лаборатория поражала, хотя в Старк Индастриз, где Паук хоть и не стажировался, но в лет так пятнадцать проводил там много свободного времени. С этого момента столько воды утекло, теперь он старается вести самостоятельную жизнь.

Его новый друг вёл себя весьма спокойно в своём окружении и совсем не напоминал Тони, который находился в похожей ситуации. Что ж, это радовало.

— Ну и как тебе? — Гарри весело усмехнулся. — Здесь незаконные эксперименты делать намного легче.

— И ничего они не незаконные, — фыркнул Питер. — Просто у меня нет разрешения. Вот и всё.

— Смысл один и тот же, — ответил ему Озборн.

Паркер на это лишь закатил глаза. Он и не мог подумать, что они будут встречаться здесь чуть ли не каждый день. У них оказалось много общего, хотя Пит все равно скрывал от него тайну личности.

Так правильнее. Именно так и думал он. Ведь они знакомы не так уж и давно. Даже Нед узнал об этой тайне совершенно случайно. К тому же, не стоит забывать о безопасности. Дерьмово быть друзьями Человека-паука и из-за этого попадать в неприятности.

Ну, в этом была доля истины. Если честно, то Паркер не хотел, чтобы оказалось, что Гарри - всего лишь замена Лидсу. Он очень боялся, что произойдёт именно это. Однако Питер начинал понимать, что Озборн совершенно другой человек, другой паззл в его жизни. Он умный и весёлый, но с ним уже не соберёшь лего, он любит больше изобретать, чем взламывать или создавать программы.

Пауку казалось, что Нед — это только отголосок старой дружбы, с которым они, жаль, но крайне мало общаются.

Вскоре у Паркера появился новый враг. Зелёный гоблин. Тогда время и на Гарри стало ещё меньше. Он, как мог, общался с Эм Джей, но она-то знала, что он супергерой, а вот Озборн нет. Конечно, Гарри и Питер не ссорились. Нет, у них бывали разногласия, но оба просто переводили их в шутки.

Он всё время извинялся перед Мишель. Паркер даже один раз предложил ей расстаться, понимая, что не сможет ей дать полноценных отношений. Но кто сказал, что Джонс его просто так отпустит? Она была его опорой, той, кому можно выговориться и кто может и надрать зад.

— Прости, Эм Джей, я уже… Прости, давай отменим встречу. Прости-прости. Зелёный гоблин опять нападает. Я… Прости, — все тараторил Питер, пока девушка его не перебила:

— Черт, заткнись, Паркер, — её голос звучал весьма раздражённо. — Ты, главное, не сдохни, чудик, а там сочтемся, — последнюю Мишель произнесла почти что ласково.

Паук глубоко вздохнул. Это то, что было ему нужно. Хороший пинок и то, что его будут ждать. Что ж, может, Питер и вёл двойную жизнь, но он всё ещё оставался студентом, у которого были свои проблемы.

Казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, однако вселенная поборола все ожидания. Зелёным Гоблином оказался отец Гарри. Из всех людей на планете именно он.

Паркер честно не знал, что делать, он просто разрывался между двух огней. И это было дерьмово. Ему хотелось рассказать всю правду другу, но пока никак не решался.

Озборн-младший нередко находил его молчавшим и уставившимся в пустоту. Он тогда не совсем понимал, почему Питер так «зависает». И не должен был этого долго понять.

— Пит, ты не компьютер, чтобы зависать, — хотел дотронуться до его плеча, но у Паука сработало чутьё, и он перехватил руку.

— Прости, — Паркер извинился сразу за всё. — Идём отсюда.

Так и должно было продолжаться до конца, но… Видно, что судьба была не на его стороне. Она играла с ними двумя, проверяя дружбу на крепкость.

Питер разрывался. Хотелось плюнуть на все проблемы и уйти. Скрыться, чтобы никто и не вспомнил о Человеке-пауке. Но он не мог… И хоть его вечное правило с годами отступало на задний план, бесследно пока что не исчезло. Пока что.

Но произошло событие, которое подкосило его ещё больше. Просто взяло и растоптало. Парень и не думал, что это произойдёт. Ну или просто оттягивал это события, обманывая самого себя. Пит просто закрывал глаза, обманывая всех.

Они с Гарри встретились в его лаборатории. Пит собирался проводить свой очередной эксперимент, как его друг заговорил, а голос был почти безжизненным:

— Знаешь, а я скоро умру, — Озборн слабо улыбнулся.

— Гарри? — Питер чуть не выронил пробирку. — Что за бред ты несёшь? Ты старше меня всего лишь на два месяца.

— К черту их, — обессиленно прошипел парень, садясь на стул. — Видишь ли, я как и отец, оказывается страдаю генетической болезнью. Весело, правда?

— Мы можем это исправить, — твёрдо сказал Паркер. — Ты выяснил, что вам нужно для выздоровления?

— Отцу ничего. Он нашёл способ, но… Но он меня не устраивает. Мне… — Гарри замялся. — Мне нужна кровь Человека-Паука.

Питер застыл на месте, не зная, что и сказать. Он прикусил губу, а пробирка всё-таки с треском упала на пол. Он должен был рассказать правду. Что вот он, он и есть этот супергерой, но слова застряли в горле.

Он молчал.

Питер сглотнул. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Нельзя было молчать, но что он ещё может сделать?

— Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы спасти тебя. Обещаю, Гарри, — тихо произнес Паркер.

Он и сам не заметил, что за этот год Озборн стал незаменимой частью в пазлах его жизни. Так не должно было случиться… Но это произошло. И выбора нет. Нужно помочь ему любым способом.

— А ты случайно не знаешь Человека-Паука? — парень насмешливо выгнул бровь. — Он герой, Пит, он спасает сотни людей, но, боюсь, я не вхожу в их число.

 ~~~~Питер тяжело вздохнул, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, но глаза его предательски выдавали. Нет, он не потеряет ещё одного близкого человека. Ни за что. Не в этой жизни. Гарри же ни в чем не виноват. Он должен жить, должен шутить и химичить вместе с ним в лаборатории.

Если Озборн умрет, то Паркер будет до последнего винить себя. Нет, этого не произойдёт. Нет, не сейчас. Паук прикрыл глаза и тихо, но чтобы его друг слышал, произнёс:

— Входишь, — голос слегка хрипел. — Потому что Человек-Паук — это я.

После чего последовал истеричный смех Гарри. Тот согнулся пополам, вот только улыбка была настолько неискренней, что хотелось блевануть. Неожиданно парень схватил со стола колбу и кинул прямо в Пита. Тот легко отклонился, и она попала в стену, разбиваясь на мелкие осколки.

Паркер забыл как дышать. Ему было страшно. Нет, за свою жизнь он ни капельки не волновался. Он переживал, что их дружбе пришёл конец. То, что они строили целый год. Нет, она просто не может исчезнуть.

— Ты мне не веришь или злишься на.? — Питер не успел закончить предложение, как Гарри перебил его:

— Черт, Пит, я тебе верю, ты очень дерьмово врешь. Но, какого черта, ты скрывал от меня это? — его голос звучал тихо, но укоризненно. — И теперь ты решил мне всё рассказать. Неужели моя смерть тебя подтолкнула на столь благородный поступок? — слишком много яда.

— Другом Человека-Паука быть опасно, — вздохнул парень. — Поэтому я здесь стою как Питер Паркер. Без маски. И предлагаю тебе мою помощь. Потому что быть другом Питера Паркера скучно, но безопасно.

Следующие пару секунд, которые на самом деле длились намного дольше, парни смотрели друг на друга, не отводя друг от друга взгляда. Что ж, Нед воспринял новость, что Пит Человек-паук, намного проще, он был рад, и всё время повторял это. Да, ему как раз и не хватает этого странного оптимизма Лидса.

— Ладно, — неожиданно произнес Гарри. — Ладно, — повторил он. — Прости… Я просто был в состоянии аффекта. Хотя я бы не сказал, что сейчас вышел из него…

— Я должен был тебе сказать раньше, извини и ты меня, — Паркер виновато улыбнулся. — И куда мне нужно накапать моей кровушки?

— Не волнуйся, я не вампирюга, чисто для дела, — хмыкнул Озборн, начиная приходить в себя.

Улыбка Паука стала шире. Они всё исправят. А потому что не может быть иначе. Следующий месяц прошел в работе, где они выявляли состав крови, меняли её, добавляли нужные компоненты, чтобы она никаким образом не могла навредить.

Питер всё больше углублялся в исследования, как и Гарри, в принципе. Они оба мало спали, но оба считали, что это стоит того. Наконец всё было вроде бы готово. Даже странно, именно такая мысль пронеслась у них в голове.

— Итак, всё, давай, — забормотал Озборн, садясь на стул.

Паркер прикусил губу, вздохнул и дрожащими руками вколол вещество в кровь своего друга. С минуту ничего не происходило, все показатели были «зелёными», и вроде бы пора радоваться. Как случилось то, чего они боялись больше всего.

Озборн согнулся пополам. Тяжело дыша, кожа менялась, глаза начинали гореть злобой, нет, не ей, безумием!

— Гарри, — начал было Паук, как тот скинул с себя все приборы и схватил Паркера за шею, пытаясь его задушить. — Гарри, — повторил он. — Отпусти меня.

Его хватка ослабла. Всё признаки болезни исчезли. Питер тяжело дышал, глотая воздух. Озборн осел на пол, дрожа всем телом.

— Почему ты не защищался? — прошептал он, поднимая голову. — Я мог тебя убить.

— Но не убил же, — вздохнул Паркер. — Многие пытались меня убить, например…

— Например, мой отец, — фыркнул Гарри. Пит замер. — Да, я в курсе, что он Зелёный гоблин. Но… Давай не будем говорить о том, как я ненавижу своего отца?

Друг кивнул. Им нужно было срочно решить эту проблему. Пока ещё было время. Пока это безумие не охватило его навсегда.

Следующие пару часов они провели в работе, выясняя, где же допустили ошибку. Всё же выходило. Все должно было идеально подстроиться под кровь Гарри. Но всё пошло как обычно. Даже не удивительно.

Питер не знал, когда Озборн-младший узнал всю правду об Озборне-старшем. На днях? Когда пришёл к нему за помощью? Или ещё раньше? Он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

— Черт, — простонал Гарри. — Как мы могли так просчитаться, — Пит удивлённо посмотрел на него, не понимая, до чего же он наконец додумался. — Мы создали новый вид крови, назовем его SM01, который не только уничтожает ядовитые клетки, но и действует побочно. И единственный вариант это исправить, — парень сделал паузу. — Влить SM01 в генетически изменённого человека, то есть в тебя, Пит. Но ты не должен этого делать. Мы придумаем другой способ.

— Но SM01 же не повлияет на мои способности, верно? Он скорее всего почти сразу растворится, — с улыбкой ответил Питер.

Их изобретение было коварной штукой, которое не могло находиться одно. SM01 был в каком-то роде живым. И это было необычно. Это прыжок в науке, который они никому не расскажут. Слишком опасно.

Теперь они как будто поменялись местами. Паук был подключён ко всем приборам. Гарри всё делал предельно аккуратно. У них должно всё получится. Парень аккуратно вколол вещество в организм Питера. Тот неожиданно почувствовал жар и зажмурился. Показатели были «красными».

Озборн был готов сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы все пошло по плану. Неожиданно Паркер открыл глаза, облизнув пересохшие губы. Он резко закашлял, после чего спокойно сел, тяжело дыша. Показатели стали «зелёными». Оба парня облегчённо вздохнули. Вроде всё было позади.

— Теперь мы с тобой одной крови, — фыркнул Озборн, устало садясь на стул.

— Ты выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы цитировать Книгу Джунглей.

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись. Вроде всё хорошо. Теперь между ними не было секретов. Уже не сейчас. Они через многое прошли. Иногда вечером, когда они оставались в лаборатории допоздна, Питер рассказывал ему про испытания, через которые прошёл. Гарри всё время удивлялся: ему всего лишь девятнадцать лет! Ещё вся жизнь впереди, а его друг мог столько раз умереть. Черт, это так дерьмово на самом деле.

— Итак, я хочу познакомиться с твоей девушкой, — как-то сказал Озборн-младший.

— Ты говоришь, как будто ты мой отец, — весело усмехнулся Паркер, делая глоток кофе.

— Мы можем стать отцами друг друга. Ну смотри, у тебя его нет, а у меня дерьмовый, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Ладно, — Паук рассмеялся. — Папаша.

На следующий день Питер всё-таки привёл Мишель в кафе, где они втроём и встретились. За этот год Паркер так и не познакомил свою девушку с лучшим другом. Да уж, такое себе зрелище. Джонс была как обычно по-своему холодна и саркастична.

— Итак, как же вы начали встречаться? — с интересом спросил он. — Как ты смог её уговорить, Пит?

— Вообще-то, я его пригласила в кино и сказала, что мы отлично подходим друг другу, — хмыкнула Эм Джей.

— А ещё, что я неудачник, что мы должны держаться вместе, и еще что-то про булочку с корицей, — добавил Питер.

А Озборн рассмеялся впервые за последнее время. Да, они были идеальной парочкой.

Сегодня был не самый лучший день в жизни Гарри. Его отец умер. Не просто умер, а погиб в своей же лаборатории, изобретая новый препарат для завоевания города. Ну или какие там цели были у Зелёного гоблина.

Озборн-младший просто не знал, что ему делать. Он просто чувствовал пустоту в душе, которая медленно съедала его. Парень ненавидел своего отца. Хотя как можно ненавидеть того человека, которого почти не знаешь? Всё детство Гарри был одинок. Потом его отправили в школу за границу. Он совершенно не знал Нормана. Ему же всего лишь девятнадцать…

Сейчас же казалось, что это глупый сон. Это просто не могло оказаться правдой. Озборну хотелось что-то изменить, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, но, черт, его руки были связаны. Да и как ему поступить?

Гарри сглотнул. Ему было интересно, а Норман гордился тем, что он был злодеем? А его сын…должен гордиться? Парень покачал головой. К отцу он испытывал только отвращение и, может быть, ещё и жалость.

На его взгляд, Норман был прогнившим человеком, для которого уже не было ни понятия о добре, ни о зле.

Озборн сделал очередной глоток виски из личного запаса его отца. Раньше Гарри пил очень редко да и в малых количествах, но сейчас его прорвало. Кто бы мог подумать: он один. Всё. Вся его семья умерла.

Парень прикусил губу. Да уж, пить в одиночестве — не самое лучшее решение. Так и самому отбросить коньки можно.

— Гарри, черт! — в помещение вошёл явно недовольный Питер. — Алкоголь — это не выход. И ты это знаешь.

— Ага, — кивнул тот. — Будешь? — Озборн налил другу виски.

— Чтобы ты пил один? — Паркер закатил глаза, потянувшись к бокалу. Он легко сделал пару глотков. Парень абсолютно не пьянел, ему этот напиток был не страшнее воды. — Идём отсюда. В лаборатории пить хреново. Я ещё подумаю, что ты спирт глотаешь.

— А куда, Пит? — Гарри сморщился. — Отец оставил компанию, кучу денег и с десяток тауэров. Но… Я же сдохну от тоски и одиночества.

Парень не знал, чего хочет. Наверное, простой и спокойной жизни, где тебя не будет преследовать прошлое. Иногда он думал, что намного проще стереть себе память, но потом сразу же забывал об этих мыслях. Ведь если не помнить, то можно легко повторить старые, роковые ошибки.

Ему казалось, что его верно и уверенно топили. Это было ужасно и до такой степени невыносимо, но Озборн ничего другого не делал, кроме как в очередной раз глотал алкоголь.

— Чувак, ты уже достаточно выпил, — нахмурился Питер.

— Чёрт, ты, конечно, булочка с корицей, но, — неожиданно Гарри замолчал, — точно. А давай ты с Джей переедешь ко мне.

— Эм Джей, — скорее на автомате поправил его Паркер, ища остальные слова.

Но пока их не было. В горле застрял комок. И вроде бы всё хорошо: жить вместе, веселее, намного удобнее, но во всём этом было «но». Паук не хотел никому навязываться.

Это странное решение пришло у него к тому времени, как у тёти Мэй началась своя жизнь, она наконец нашла себя после смерти Бена, нашла новую любовь в лице Хэппи Хогана, новую работу, в которую вкладывает всю себя. Женщина наконец-то спустя долгое время счастлива. И Питер просто не хотел ей мешать.

Ему было не привыкать жить в съёмных квартирах, так думал он. Но Мистер Старк был против: он сам купил Паркеру, вот только не абы какую, а самую лучшую, по его «скромному» мнению.

— Джей короче, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Думаю, ей понравится. К тому же, Пит, считай, что ты мне делаешь одолжение. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я покончил с собой, написал завещание на тебя, заставив тебя до скончания дней управлять Озкорп!

— Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла, — Питер поднял руки в знак согласия. — Только давай договоримся, что ты меньше будешь пить. Не хочу избавлять тебя от алкоголизма.

Озборн криво улыбнулся, вставая, он слегка покачивался, поэтому Паркер закатил глаза и взял друга на руки.

— Я так и знал, что я твоя принцесса, — хихикнул Гарри.

— Я сейчас тебя брошу на пол, как благородный принц, — подхватил Пит.

Парни оба рассмеялись, направившись подальше отсюда. Мишель не была бы собой, если бы не подготовилась ко всей этой ситуации. Она была невероятной девушкой, которая могла легко предугадать события. Наверное, Джонс бы стала отличным детективом, если не выбрала другое направление: искусство.

Эм Джей мыслила не так, как большинство людей. Она многое понимала, а если ей что-то не нравилось, то ходила на протесты, иногда утаскивая с собой и Питера. Для них это было нормально, даже можно сказать, идеально.

Поэтому, когда Паркер сообщил ей новость о переезде, то Мишель лишь закатила глаза, показав уже на давно собранные чемоданы. И так было всегда. Девушка была ко всему, ну или хотя бы ко многому, подготовлена. Не зря же она дочь детектива.

Наверное, теперь им втроём будет намного лучше. Их три совершенно разные, но такие похожие стороны. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Джонс легко вписалась в их дуэт. Ведь не стоит забывать, что она была одной из лучших учениц их школы.

— Ага, повторите ещё раз: зачем вам это? — спросила Эм Джей, уже привычной фразой.

— Летающая доска всегда пригодится, — пожал плечами Питер. — К тому же, она хорошо подходит моему чёрному костюму.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты пугал мир в своём красно-синем трико, а не в этом, — Джонс сделала глоток кофе. — Но так-то мне пофиг, ты, главное, не грохнись.

Паркер переглянулся с Озборном, после чего они оба кивнули. Если говорить прямо, то девушка была права, как и всегда, в принципе. И хотя Питер и не забросил деятельность Человека-паука, он всё чаще стал выходить в другом костюме: чёрный костюм из нового материала, где жёлтая маска закрывает лишь нос и рот.

У Гарри было похожее снаряжение, и они обычно работали в команде. В этот раз им попался весьма серьёзный враг, с которым они уже сражаются второй год. Доктор Осьминог был гением, не зря же он раньше преподавал в их университете физику. На самом деле, это страшно. Он был к ним так близко. Черт, может, это судьба?

И хоть у этого дуэта не было названия, все прекрасно знали, что один из них — Человек-паук. А это было достаточно, чтобы верить им обоим.

— Джей, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Нам уже не пятнадцать, а двадцать пять! Мы имеем право изобретать фигню, которая нужна от силы двум людям.

— А я достаточно взрослая, чтобы подбить вам обоим по фингалу, если вы сейчас же не спуститесь оттуда! Мне не хочется быть первой подозреваемой, если вы оба сдохнете от переутомления, — Мишель зло прищурилась.

Это действовало лучше всего. Парни опасливо переглянулись, как рядом с ними заискрилось их другое недоработанное творение. Питер уже хотел взять удар на себя, как яркая вспышка ослепила всех. Мишель, как самая умная, спряталась от свечения.

Гарри тяжело дышал, он еле открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Паркер стоял рядом с ним и тоже ничего не понимал. Они находились в каком-то переулке. Но как они туда попали?

— Карен, — Паук дёрнулся к наушнику. — Где мы?

— Мы в Нью-Йорке, Питер, — оживленно ответила ИИ.

Этот ответ не очень помог. Сейчас они могли быть в любом районе. И черт, Питу казалось, что они были далеко от Озкорп. Паучье чутьё так и било: что-то определённо случилось. Озборн отключил функцию маски и сморщился: пахло не самым лучшим образом. Им срочно нужно было выйти отсюда, но на всякий случай не в таком наряде.

— Но как мы здесь оказались? — Паук нахмурился, осматриваясь.

— Взрыв устроил временную воронку, — продолжала невозмутимо Карен. — Мы находимся в 2017 году.

Парни переглянулись. Нет, только не это. Их закинуло в прошлое. Что может быть лучше?

Питер был частью супергеройского мира уже более десяти лет, на него нападали самые разные злодеи. Многие хотели получить его ДНК, хотя Паркер прекрасно знал, что не будет другого Человека-паука, его отец с матерью при жизни позаботились об этом. Парень не так давно узнал, что его родители были агентами ЩИТа, однако, в большей мере были заняты разработкой особой паучьей сыворотки, которая была основана на крови Ричарда.

Питер давно уже свыкся с мыслью, что он единственный носитель этого гена, хотя Гарри тоже имел его, в какой-то степени, но никакой суперсилой не обладал. Озборна это даже радовало, как он считал: меньше проблем.

Но сейчас всё повернулось немного иначе. Они сейчас оба находились в прошлом, и где-то по городу гуляли их копии на десять лет их моложе.

— В это время я был в Англии, — фыркнул Гарри. — Поэтому со мной-младшим проблем не будет.

Черт, как это звучит. Нужно только не забывать, что у них всё в порядке с мозгами. Ну наверное!

— Ну хоть что-то, — буркнул Питер, нажимая на кнопку на запястье.

Костюм мигом собрался, представляя себя миру обыкновенными чёрными часами. Озборн повернул то же самое.

— У тебя есть план? — лениво спросил Паркер. — Иначе я вытащу тузы из рукава…

— Убери свои гадальные карты, — отмахнулся его друг. — Смотри, хоть мы выглядим иначе, чем десять лет назад, но я думаю, что функцию изменения лица всё-таки стоит включить, — говоря это, он «превратил» летящую доску в пластину размером с телефон и убрал в задний карман джинс. Через пару секунд эти манипуляции выполнил и Питер. — Потому что у нас с тобой всегда всё через жопу. Перестраховка всегда важна. Нужно придумать нам другие имена. И, главное, давай выйдем отсюда.

Паркер закатил глаза, после чего кивнул. Одеты они, и вправду, были прилично. Даже больше скажу, эта красная толстовка стоит дороже Паука, а рубашка Гарри — чем годовая зарплата учителя. Парни вышли из переулка, и Пит сразу понял, где они находятся. Кажется, в этом районе они когда-то снимали с тётей Мэй квартиру.

— Чур, я буду, — Паркер задумался. — Томом Холландом.

— Окей, сырок, — Озборн усмехнулся. — Тогда я Харрисон Остерфилд.

— Ну ты и фамилию выбрал, — притворно удивился Пит. — Идём отсюда, надеюсь, что твоя карточка с тобой, Хаз.

Ребята рассмеялись и уже с измененными именами и внешностью направились искать проблемы на свою пятую точку, шутка, пошли искать, где можно снять квартиру. Это всё напоминало старые времена, когда Паук жил со своей тётей, и им просто не хватало денег. Теперь же всё было иначе.

Мэй наконец занялась делом, которое ей нравится: она написала книгу. Многие сейчас подумают: фу, романтика, конечно, что она могла ещё написать? Но нет, она написала боевик с элементами фантастики. Её племянник даже перечитал раза три, потому что, черт, это было слишком правдоподобно.

А сам Питер являлся совладельцем компании Озкорп, а также учёным, который во всю работает там. Это всё было частью его жизни, теперь же… Паркер вздохнул, хотелось позвонить Мишель, но он знал, что эта идея провальная. Звонок сквозь время, что может быть лучше, правда?

— Как тебе эта квартира? — спросил Гарри. — Ванная, конечно, не золотая, но и нам она понадобится только на то время, пока мы не решим, как вернёмся обратно.

— Да сойдёт, Хаз, — Питер хитро прищурился, всё чаще и чаще называя его этим прозвищем. А что? Мило же!

Гарри же на это лишь закатил глаза и расплатился с приятной на вид женщиной. Она приняла сумму и пожелала им удачной ночи. А Паркеру ещё показалось, что она подумала, что они геи. Но сейчас не об этом.

Следующую неделю парни честно пытались что-то придумать, но им тупо не хватало оборудования. Иногда они таскались по подобию свалок, но и это не приносило больших успехов. Они оба сошлись на том, что нужен был хороший блок питания, желательно, внеземной, а также куча других приборов и химических веществ, которые не так уж и просто выговорить.

— Нам нужно увидеться с Тони Старком, — вздохнул Гарри. — Не могу поверить, что я это сказал, Том, — напоследок добавил он, на что Паук лишь показал язык.

— Мы не можем просто так прийти к нему, но, — Питер замер на секунду. — У меня есть план.

Озборн больше всего боялся этой фразы. Ведь его друг мог спокойно придумать всё, что угодно. В прямом и переносном смысле, кстати. Его фантазия была безгранична, IQ составляла 250, что превышало умения и знания многих людей.

И поэтому сейчас он прекрасно осознавал, во что вляпался.

***

Пятнадцатилетний Питер Паркер недовольно открыл ленивый глаз, услышав громкий звон будильника. Как же он не хотел идти в школу: он лёг в час ночи, и ему всё ещё хотелось спать. Но ничего не поделаешь. Парень стал потихоньку собираться.

— Милый, ты уже встал? — послышался голос тёти.

— Да-да, конечно, — поспешно ответил ей Питер, пытаясь проснуться.

Мэй хоть и знала о супергеройской жизни своего племянника, но не особенно одобряла это. Паркер много раз рисковал жизнью, хотя бы вспомнить, как он на лету поймал автобус.

Однако женщина понимала, насколько Питер упрям, она сама была не лучше. Наверное, все Паркеры, хоть это не её девичья фамилия, такие.

— Пока, я убежал, ларблю, после школы меня заберёт Хэппи, — протараторил Пит, выбегая из квартиры.

— Я тоже тебя ларблю, — улыбнулась Мэй, закрывая за ним дверь.

Паркер понимал, что если не поспешит, то точно придёт со звонком или вообще опоздает. А ему не хотелось, чтобы ему опять влетело. Хотя первым уроком у них физика, а учитель заболел, поэтому вообще не факт, что занятие будет.

— Вау, чувак, ты вовремя, — хмыкнул Нед. — Круто, у меня есть время рассказать тебе о новом наборе лего!

Паркер с улыбкой кивнул, а где-то в пару метров от них безразлично хмыкнула Мишель. Питер знал, что они друзья, хотя им было не так уж и просто найти общий язык. Битва со Стервятником немного поменяла его приоритеты.

Пока Лидс увлечённо рассказывал о конструкторе, уже прозвенел звонок. Ребята вошли в класс и сели. Неожиданно вошёл директор, а за ним — два парня привлекательной наружности.

— Садитесь, — строго произнёс мистер Скайлз. — Пока мистер Крауд на больничном, физику у вас будут преподавать мистер Холланд и мистер Остерфилд!

Паучье чутьё Питера во всю трезвонило, что что-то не так.

Питер нахмурился. Он не понимал, почему вместо одного учителя пришли целых два! Нет, конечно, это хорошо, но это показалось ему несколько странным. Да и зачем им идти работать в школу?

Паркер не видел в этом смысла: казалось, что они едва закончили университет. Возможно, это подработка? Или профессия учителя и есть их цель? Но тогда почему они только заменяют преподавателя?

Нет, конечно, паучье чутьё спало в гордом одиночестве, но всё же… Всё же что-то тревожило его. Однако Пит пока не мог понять, что именно. Наверное, парень просто становился параноиком.

Паркер ожидал, что директор развеет все его сомнения и расскажет что-нибудь о новых учителях, но нет, мистер Скайлз просто развернулся на все сто восемьдесят градусов и скрылся за дверью. Питер недовольно нахмурился. Вот всегда было так!

— Итак, с этого дня я и этот идиот, — Харрисон указал на Тома, — будем мучить вас…

— Хаз, ты зануда, — Холланд закатил глаза. — Ты ещё скучнее, чем авокадо.

Класс завороженно наблюдал за ними. Ну вот не могут их учить эти чудики! Паркер понадеялся, что это шутка, и мистер Крауд выпрыгнет из-под стола, с ворчанием начинания рассказывать новую тему. Но… Видно, не судьба. Потому что ничего такого не произошло. Холланд сел на краешек учительского стола и спросил:

— Что вы сейчас проходите? — он слегка улыбнулся, но этого хватило, чтобы некоторые девчонки начали таять в его лучах.

— Белоснежку и семь гномов, — хмыкнула Мишель.

— Отлично! — парень хлопнул в ладоши и обратился к классу. — Как звали третьего мужа второй племянницы по маминой линии, которая была кухаркой в соседнем королевстве?

Абсолютно все пооткрывали рты. Кажется, нового преподавателя совсем не волновало, что сейчас должен был быть урок физики, а он спросил какой-то бред. Харрисон сделал максимально серьёзное лицо.

— Да-да, хороший вопрос. Но ты не считаешь, что слишком лёгкий для них? — он изогнул бровь, честно пытаясь не рассмеяться.

Питер прикусил губу, не зная как реагировать на подобное поведение. Так не должны были вести себя учителя. Но они, похоже, ломали все стереотипы. Они уж точно подружатся с мисс Ивэл! Паркер был полностью уверен в этом. Их глаза одинаково странно сверкали — Пит пока не мог понять, чем именно — а губы изгибались в такой же улыбке.

— Это же бред, сэр, — недовольно высказался Флэш. — У нас урок физики, между прочим!

— Не волнуйся, Том, они просто не знают ответа. Твой вопрос просто прекрасен, — Остерфилд аж приложил ладонь к груди.

— Сердце с другой стороны, — недовольно буркнула Джонс.

И Холланд неожиданно улыбнулся, но только уже иначе. Сейчас улыбка была искренней, в ней не было ни капли наигранности. Однако парень быстро вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию.

— Знаю, её звали закон Кулона, который мы сейчас будем проходить, — Том повернулся к доске и начал там писать мелом. — Записываем за мной формулу.

Питер как будто очнулся ото сна, слушая объяснения. Преподаватель объяснял понятно, пытаясь проводить какие-то ассоциации. Паркер обещал себе, что никогда не будет ничему удивляться. Потому что перемена в характере — это просто удивительно.

Звонок прозвенел неожиданно, и им задали решить две задачки, что было, в принципе, легко. Ну для Питера, по крайней мере, однако он был крайне молчалив. Почему-то замена мистера Крауда заставила его задуматься. Конечно, эта парочка была уж слишком странной, не в обиду им сказано.

— Чувак, идём, у нас литература. Мисс Оскар просто так не отстанет от нас.

Паркер неловко кивнул, выкидывая из головы ненужные мысли. У него есть и другие задачи, тогда зачем забивать голову не пойми чем? Паук вышел из кабинета, уже слушая рассказ Неда о новом наборе лего.

Парню оставалось лишь кивать и изредка вставляя небольшие фразы. Рядом с ним шла как обычно недовольная Мишель, которая тихо ругалась на испанском.

Пит улыбнулся. Всё шло как обычно. После происшествия со Стервятником ему было непросто, разыгралась небольшая фобия, но в целом всё было нормально.

Паркер неловко вздохнул. Его жизнь была довольно-таки обычной, хоть он и являлся неизвестным супергероем. Неизвестным и не-Мстителем. И хоть Паук хотел занять свое место в этой жизни, но понимал, что в ближайшие года Мистер Старк просто не разрешит этого сделать. Несправедливо… Несправедливо ли?

***

Том недовольно вздохнул. Именно поэтому у них с Эм Джей не было детей. И хоть они встречались уже много лет, оба пока не хотели друг друга связывать узами брака. У них была работа, которой они были полностью увлечены.

Хотя Холланд прекрасно знал, что они не разойдутся. Они будут вместе, ведь они идеальная пара. Да, черт, только они на первом свидании сходили на кровавый ужастик и почти всё время смеялись над происходящим.

— О, приветули, я мисс Ивэл, можно просто Ребекка, — женщина вошла в кабинет, держа в руках чашку чая.

Том замер. Она являлась его родной тётей, однако имела далеко не радужное прошлое. Агент ГИДРЫ со стажем, считала, что Тони виновен в смерти её сестры. Парень слегка улыбнулся. Нужно было держать себя в руках. Однако их столько всего связывало.

— Эм, здравствуйте, я Харрисон Остерфилд. И я, пожалуй, выйду. Да-да, сейчас вернусь, — Гарри мигом выскочил из класса, закрывая за собой дверь.

Казалось, что она совсем не удивлена произошедшим. Мисс Ивэл вздохнула и строго спросила:

— И что вы натворили? — женщина скрестила руки на груди.

— Что ты, тётя Бекки, ничего такого, — быстро произнес Том, после чего прищурился и замер. Черт. Он не должен был так её называть. Проклятый язык!

— Ох, Питер, попытайся не сильно изменить прошлое, хорошо? — произнесла Элизабет, после чего сделала ещё один глоток чая. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы наша Вселенная пострадала, да?

— Да, тётя Бекки, — кивнул Холланд.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя ребенком. И это было даже приятно! Черт, он слишком рано повзрослел. Раньше парень стремился к этому, но не сейчас.

Его ценности давно изменились. Том мог сколько угодно дурачиться, но и мог взломать любую базу в раненном состоянии.

Он отлично играл, примеряя на себе разные маски. Это было так забавно. Забавно понимать, что тебя окружают идиоты.

Следующие пару недель — странно — прошли спокойно, даже очень. Всё было слишком тихо. Как будто кроме Стервятника злодеев нет! Питер недовольно нахмурился, вернувшись домой со скучного патрулирования. Ему всё ещё хотелось действовать, хотелось геройствовать, но пока что ему приходилось только переводить старушек через дорогу и снимать котят с деревьев. Одним словом — скука.

Но что ему ещё оставалось? К тому же, Мэй пару дней назад уехала в отпуск вместе с Хэппи. Паркер стал ещё больше времени проводить в башне Старка. Нет, конечно, его всё устраивало, но ему иногда казалось, что его контролируют ещё больше, чем раньше.

Но, в принципе, всё было хорошо. В школе задавали не так уж и много, а физика определенно стала его любимым предметом. Холланд и Остерфилд знали, как заинтересовывать учеников, даже на лице пофигистической Мишель иногда появлялась улыбка. Довольно-таки слабая, немного насмешливая, но это точно была улыбка!

Поэтому сейчас Питер пытался заговорить с ней. Девушка же совершенно не была настроена на разговор, успевая за последние пару минут раза три послать его.

— Эм Джей, вот что тебе не нравится? — спросил Паркер, улыбаясь.

— Дышать, например, — фыркнула Джонс, отрываясь от блокнота.

Питер на это лишь закатил глаза. Нед, который только что вышел из кабинета химии, улыбнулся, услышав их разговор. Он сразу же присоединился к разговору, постоянно вставляя шуточки из Звёздный войн.

— О, Паркер, у тебя что, язык развязан? — неожиданно в коридор вошёл Флэш. — Из-за тебя Мисс Ивэл задала мне тупой проект!

— Я не виноват, что ты не слушал её, — недовольно ответил ему Паук, надеясь, что это как можно скорее закончится.

Ему не хотелось ввязываться в споры или драки. Наверное, ему было стыдно: он был супергероем, а отпор в школе дать не мог. И всё это из-за того, что парень боялся кому-то навредить. Глупые принципы! Однако Пит ничего не мог с собой поделать, увы.

— Не нарывайся! — Томпсон замахнулся на него, однако Паркер легко ушёл от этого удара.

Но Пит же чувствовал, что всё не может быть так просто! Поэтому в этот момент появился закон подлости в лице Мистера Скайлза. Флэш как обычно выглядел пострадавшим, не зря же его кулак встретился со стеной.

— Мистер Паркер и мистер Томпсон! Живо ко мне в кабинет, — директор строго посмотрел на них.

Питер сморщился, с надеждой глядя на друзей. Мишель лишь пожала плечами и хорошо заехала Юджину по рюкзаку ногой. Ладно, это была небольшая победа. Паркер невольно сглотнул: он прекрасно знал, что из-за драки, которой, кстати, и не было, могли возникнуть неприятности.

Парни вошли в кабинет. Хотелось бы сказать, что он светлый и доброжелательный, но ни фига. Там было темно и жутко, казалось, что их ведут на казнь.

— Итак, у вас двоих опять чуть не началась драка, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

— Это всё Паркер, сэр, — Флэш активно закивал, — со своим расизмом, сэр!

— Это всё не так! — запротестовал Питер. — Ничего такого не было.

— Мне это надоело, — мистер Скайлз стукнул ладонью по столу. — Мистер Томпсон, я жду Ваших родителей завтра после уроков, — парень хотел что-то возразить, но директор не дал ему сказать. — Можете идти, — Паук уже облегчённо вздохнул, но тут… — Не Вы, мистер Паркер. У нас с Вами ещё будет разговор.

Томпсон гордо удалился из кабинета, всё ещё надменно усмехаясь. Видно, он надеялся, что его одноклассника накажут сильнее. На самом деле, всё внутри Питера похолодело. Паучье чутьё слабо звенело в ушах. Сейчас точно должно что-то произойти.

Парень невольно вжался в кресло, сразу же думая о худшем. Зачем его оставили здесь, а Флэша отпустили? Так же несправедливо.

— Я знаю о Ваших семейных трудностях, — заговорил мистер Скайлз. — Сначала я хотел вызвать Вашего опекуна в школу, но мистер Холланд рассказал мне об одной интересной методике, которую активно применяли в британской школе, в которой он преподавал до переезда.

Паркер замер, чуть не забыв, как дышать. Ему нравился их учитель физики, но ему было даже страшно представить, что они придумали для него. Мурашки не желали прекращаться, бегая по коже. Питер вздохнул, пытаясь убедить себя, что хуже ничего быть не может.

— Не сказал бы, что мне понравилось его решение, — продолжал директор, — но, на мой взгляд, оно неплохое. Мистер Холланд и Остерфилд навестят Вас, чтобы поговорить с Вами и Вашим опекуном в знакомой обстановке.

— Но… — парень хотел возразить, но мужчина не дал этого сделать.

— И это не обсуждается, мистер Паркер! А пока можете уведомить своего опекуна и возвращаться к занятиям, — голос мистера Скайлза был, как обычно, строг.

Паук слегка заметно сморщился, но кивнул. Он быстро вышел из кабинета, начиная соображать. Мысли просто не шли в голову. Как Питер скажет Тони, что два учителя приедут к нему в башню? А как же конфиденциальность? Никто не должен знать, что Пита связывает со Старком что-то больше, чем стажировка.

Холланд и Остерфилд неординарные люди, которые, скорее всего, проведут нужные параллели. И тогда с секретом можно попрощаться!

_Дыши, Питер, дыши…_

Паркер вытащил из кармана джинс новенький старкфон, который Тони буквально впихнул ему, когда старый Питер разбил, случайно сбросив его в бассейн, когда летел на паутине. Парень быстро начал печатать.

**Я**

_Мистер Старк! Помните я говорил, что у меня есть некоторые проблемы с Флэшем? Вы ещё сказали, что с таким-то имечком… Помните? В общем, из-за него, в каком-то роде, директор назначил нам наказание… И моё заключается в том, что два наших учителя побеседуют с нами, вот только не в школе, а в башне… Что делать, Мистер Старк?_

**Мистер Старк**

_Во-первых, называть меня по имени. А во-вторых, я же Старк! Не волнуйся, карапуз, я легко заткну твоих старых профессоров!_

Питер прикусил губу. Тони легко воспринял эту новость, но парня все равно съедало беспокойство. Что-то определенно пойдёт не так!

Ему только оставалось ждать, когда закончатся уроки. Паркер вздохнул. И почему он всегда влипает в неприятности?

***

Том расслабленно улыбнулся. Пока что всё шло по плану. Они уже сегодня смогут легально проникнуть в башню Старка, а там дело останется за малым. Парень уже собирал бумаги, как в кабинет влетел взволнованный Харрисон.

— Ты не поверишь, — быстро произнёс он, всё ещё держа на весу ноутбук.

— Чему? Что ты сейчас разобьешь это старье? — Холланд изогнул бровь.

— Куплю другой, — отмахнулся парень, садясь рядом. — Видишь эту диаграмму? Это искажение реальности. В общем, по моим расчётам, мы не в нашем прошлом.

Том аж подавился, рассеянно глядя на друга. Нет, он даже и подумать не мог, что их занесёт в другую вселенную! Какую машину они изобрели, а планировалась же гладильная доска, которая может найти пульт от телевизора. Вот как у них это вышло?

— Ты уверен? — спросил его Том, нервно перебирая пальцами рук.

— Более чем, — кивнул ему Остерфилд. — Знаешь, что это значит?

— Конечно, Хаз, — парень улыбнулся. — Теперь наши руки полностью развязаны. И я буду творить безумие так, как захочу.

Харрисон лишь отмахнулся, как бы говоря, что другого он от него просто и не ожидал. Хотя чего греха таить, его тоже всё устраивало. Гарри этого времени сейчас обучается за границей, поэтому они вряд ли его могут встретить. Это был определённый плюс.

Хаз довольно хмыкнул. Он перепроверил данные, выясняя, что до их появления вселенные были идентичны. Его как учёного просто интересовало: а будет ли нападение Таноса или нет?

Но сейчас было другое. Учебный день Питера почти закончился, а значит, их ждёт поездка в Старк Индастриз, где они попытаются найти всё, чтобы наконец вернуться домой.

— Шевели булками, — Том быстро встал со стула, разминая шею. — Нам пора.

— Забавно это слышать от булочки с корицей, — с улыбкой бросил Хаз, когда они выходили.

Они оба знали, что происходит, знали цену происходящему, но пытались скрыть даже от себя, как всё дерьмово, прикрываясь шутками из твиттера.

Питер недовольно зажмурился. Сегодня произойдёт именно то, не чего он так боялся. Двое из его учителей узнают, что он как-то связан со Старком. И это больше, чем обычная стажировка!

Ужас просто! К тому же, Паркер был не стажером, а просто обитателем этой башни, который всегда готов был прийти на помощь. Если говорить, то Паук был довольно-таки умным, умнее многих в своей школе, но, как можно догадаться, не хотел выделяться.

Это было не в его стиле. Иногда Питеру хотелось забраться под плед с горячим кофе и включить новый сериал, просматривая за ночь целый сезон, если не больше.

Но у него нет времени: он школьник, супергерой, подросток. Слишком много проблем и обязанностей, с которыми Паркер иногда просто не справляется. Ему нужно спать определенно больше, но что-то никак не выходит.

— Что ж, как ты добираешься до своего дома? — спросил его Холланд, когда они вышли из школы.

Питер затылком чувствовал, каким надменным взглядом смотрел на его Флэш. Парень слегка поежился и неохотно произнёс:

— Меня забирает водитель, — после чего резко выдохнул. — Не подумайте ничего лишнего, просто моя тётя уехала, а…

— Мистер Паркер, у нас нет необходимости влезать в Ваши семейные трагедии. Нам нужно просто поговорить с Вашим опекуном. Вот и всё, — перебил его Том.

— Ага, не нервничайте, — хмыкнул Остерфилд. — В этом нет ничего необычного, уверяю.

А вот Пит видел во всем этом проблему! Большую проблему, с которой совершенно не знал, что делать. Смириться, может, что ли? Раз выбора-то все равно нет.

Паук кивнул, показывая ему дорогую машину Хэппи. Он ожидал шока, но… Но ничего не произошло. Учителя были совершенно не удивлены, лишь смешки в их глазах выдавали какие-то эмоции.

— Здравствуйте, — Хоган вышел из автомобиля. — Я…

— Да, очень приятно, Вы нас подвезете, да? Чем быстрее справимся со всем, тем лучше, — перебил его Холланд.

Такой ответ его вполне устроил. Никакого детского лепета, просто отлично. Мужчина усадил своих пассажиров, после чего плавным движением стартовал.

Питер уставился в окно, стараясь побороть всю эту неловкость, которая поселилась прямо в нем. Черт, он едет почти наедине со своими учителями. А что, если он сделает что-то не так? А им ещё учить его физике.

Дома быстро сменились, появлялись новые; сверкали машины разных цветов. Всё было спокойно, так по-обычному, но сама ситуация, увы, совершенно другая. Паркер тяжело вздохнул. Они почти приехали. Как же парень не хотел этого, но… Но разве удача хоть раз была на его стороне? Ах да, когда он чуть не умер под завалом? Ну не умер же, да.

Питер боковым зрением посмотрел на своих учителей. Они не были шокированы тем фактом, что это башня Тони Старка. Их лица — странно — вообще мало, что выражали. Парень считал их довольно открытыми, но даже у них есть в запасе тройка секретов.

— А вот мы и приехали, — Паук улыбнулся, выходя из машины.

Их быстро провели к главному входу, где персонал выпустил их в основной отсек. Паркер вздохнул. Пока всё вроде шло спокойно. Они шли вчетвером: он сам, его учителя и экскурсовод.

— Упс, я, кажется, хочу в туалет, — неожиданно произнес Том. — Не волнуйтесь, Мисс Браун меня проводит, да? Я Вас потом догоню.

Парень запоздало кивнул и только потом до него дошло, что Холланд знает имя экскурсовода в Старк Индастриз. Это было странно, черт! Но Паучье чутьё молчало, так что, наверное, это просто совпадение. Может, увидел незаметный бейджик?

Вскоре они были около кабинета Тони, в котором он принимал вот таких нежданных гостей.

— Мистер Паркер, — поприветствовала его искин.

— Привет, Пятница, впусти нас, — отозвался он.

Черт, он ещё не привык к этим технологиям! А вот для Остерфилда они казались привычными. Пит прикусил губу: он явно здесь чего-то не понимал. Двери открылись, и перед ними предстал Старк. Мужчина оглядел надменным — и слегка удалённым — взглядом учителя.

— Шкет, — он обратился к Питеру. — Мистер…?

— Остерфилд, — подсказал ему Харрисон. — Мой коллега сейчас подойдёт. А пока мы можем обо всем поговорить, да?

Тони прищурился. Если честно, то он не знал, как реагировать на то, что на него так спокойно реагировали. Нет, ну он же миллиардер! Мститель, в конце концов! Неужели у него даже не попросят автограф?

— Думаю, да, — Старк предложил им присесть. — Я бы хотел знать, на каком основании…

— А на том, что Юджин Томпсон крайне избалованный ребёнок. Его отец инвестирует его школу, а мать ходит на все собрания, чтобы быть в курсе дела, — начал Хаз. — Большее, что ему сделают, это вызовут родителей в школу. И то потом всё сведётся к тому, что он не виноват.

Тони поразил этот честный ответ. И Питера, кстати, тоже. Они не собирались его ругать или обвинять, а просто изложили всё, что думают. Это было странно.

— И тогда почему Вы сейчас здесь? — Старк изогнул бровь.

— Учителя люди подневольные, — пожал плечами Остерфилд.

Неожиданно раздалась сирена. Кто-то проник в башню.

***

В это время Том направлялся с мисс Браун прямо к ванной комнате. Когда они завернули за поворот, и где, по его расчётам было минимальное количество камер. Холланд резко остановился и виновато улыбнулся:

— Извините, мисс.

— Что? О чем Вы? — нахмурилась девушка, как из запястья парня вылетел дротик.

Её тело обмякло, и она скатилась по стене. Том открыл дверь туалета и оставил её там, а сам начал действовать. Холланд прекрасно помнил, что и где находится, поэтому уверенной походкой направился на нужный этаж.

Более десяти лет он был супергероем, научился думать, проходить через препятствия. Вот и сейчас перед ним стояла задача: выкрасть парочку препаратов для того, чтобы вернуться в свое время. Благородная цель, да?

А цель оправдывает средства?

Том быстро нашёл нужную лабораторию, которую было не так уж и просто взломать, скорее невозможно, но Холланд — это определенно другой случай.

Парень забрался в панель управления и начал творить. Пару кнопок, немного магии хакерства… И всё готово. Дверь перед ним открылась. Но, он не учёл одного. Раздалась сирена.

Том крепко выругался на испанском, но отступать не собирался. Здесь было именно то, что ему нужно! Появились лазеры, однако Холланд легко от них уворачивался. Как говорится, и не такое проходили!

— И что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — раздался голос Старка.

— Туалет ищу, — беззаботно ответил он, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной.

Неожиданно ему захотелось поиграть. Что ж, почему бы и нет. Ему было интересно, их отдадут ЩИТ, или они опробуют на себе камеры Старк Индастриз?

Харрисону можно было смело завидовать: ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда его лучший друг снова накосячил. Хотя иногда ему это даже нравилось. Не всегда же им сидеть в их скорлупках серых будней. Куда же без такого разнообразия, а?

На данный момент на них обоих одели своеобразный трекер на шею, с которым они, по мнению Мстителей, не могли сбежать и вообще были безвредны. Знали бы они, что Том может взломать их за пару минут, если не меньше. Они вместе могли легко опять вернуться в свою квартиру, но, черт, так же будет совсем неинтересно!

У них же игра, так зачем прерывать её раньше времени? Смысла никакого в этом нет, верно? К тому же, в конце концов они доберутся до нужных химикатов и прочего. Конечно, они же в Старк Индастриз. Что может быть веселее в такой странной ситуации?

— Итак, кто вас подослал? — Наташа холодным взглядом осмотрела незнакомцев.

Она и подумать не могла, что эти двое способны на что-то незаконное. Ну видно же, что они среднестатистические подростки, но, видимо, за их оболочкой скрывалось нечто большее.

— Пиковая дама, — улыбнулся Том.

— Какая ещё дама? — нахмурилась Романофф. Ничего подобного она не слышала.

— Ну пиковая. Карта такая в колоде, — объяснил ей он. — Увы, у меня с собой только тузы, а так бы мы могли сыграть в покер.

Женщина прищурилась, думая, а в себе ли Холланд? Может, они не в себе, и их нужно отправить в психбольницу? Ну или сразу убить для надёжности.

— Blyat, — выругалась она на русском.

— Kak ckazal by Rodgers: «Ne vyrazhatsya», — ответил ей на том же языке Харрисон. (Прим. автора: на всякий случай: «Как сказал бы Роджерс: «Не выражаться».

— Ty imel v vidu: «Ne vyrozhdatsya»? — рассмеялся Том, не замечая — казалось бы — шокированного лица шпионки. (Ты имел в виду: «Не вырождаться»?)

Конечно, какие-то там недо-преступники, вроде как учителя физики знают русский! И говорят почти без акцента. Наташа могла спокойно понимать парней, как будто это их родной язык. Да уж, кажется, Романофф недооценила их. Возможно, они доставят больше проблем, чем хотелось бы.

Но допрос уже длится больше часа, а они только и вешают ей лапшу на уши. Говорят о том и о сем, вот только совершенно не по делу. Эх, бедные её уши. Такого бреда она уже давно не слышала, а Нат слышала много, уж поверьте.

— Ладно, спрошу ещё раз. Зачем вы проникли в башню? — Романофф скрестила руки на груди.

— Мы не проникали, — притворно оскорбился Остерфилд.

— Вот именно. Вы нас сами пустили. Мы вообще-то преподаём у Вашего ненаглядного Питера, — фыркнул Холланд. — Нас прислали сюда… э… из-за недо-драки, понимаете? Кстати, респект Вам за туалеты. Мне прямо вот зашло.

Так, Наташа, вдох-выдох, ты была и в более сложных ситуациях. Перед тобой просто два идиота, которые не воспринимают ситуацию всерьёз. Женщина закатила глаза, тяжело вздохнув.

— Это можешь сказать Старку, — Романофф усмехнулась. — А мне скажи, какого черта вы задумали?

— Мм, я сейчас хочу выпить кофе. Да, он придаёт мне жизни. А я истощен. В школе слишком много детей. Ненавижу их. Такие маленькие и противные. Фе просто! — Том скривился. — Вы же не хотите мой труп? Хотя о чем это я? Конечно, хотите.

Несколько секунд Нат смотрела на него, после чего весело рассмеялась. Это выглядело странно. Она же не должна была этого делать, верно?

— Окей, парни, вы не выйдете отсюда, пока не выложите всё, — хмыкнула Романофф. — Но я больше не собираюсь тратить на вас обоих моё время. Старк, твоя очередь! — выкрикнула шпионка, выходя из камеры. После чего послышалась ругань этих двоих.

Время ещё было. Улыбка мигом слетела с лиц Тома и Харрисона. Им надоело улыбаться, мыщцы начинали болеть. И хотя им по жизни приходилось притворяться: можно вспомнить то, что они оба управляют Озкорп.

Холланду нравилось быть свободным, возможность рвануть, например, в Италию, но крепкие цепи связывали его. Всегда был кто-то, кто умирал, всегда была ответственность и камни, которые утягивали его на дно.

Что ж, не самая лучшая перспектива, но он привык, нашёл плюсы, начал выкручиваться, а главное, играть. Он, Мишель и Харрисон — это, наверное, вечное трио. Джонс была достаточно умной, не зря же работала инженером зданий. Она же всегда и удерживала парней от глупостей, которые могли стоить им жизней.

Наконец в помещение вошёл Тони. Он с привычной холодностью осмотрел их. Том мельком заметил там и беспокойство, беспокойство за его Питера, конечно, разве может быть иначе? Старк заменил ему отца, был рядом в трудных ситуациях.

— Продолжите молчать? — мужчина изогнул бровь.

— Что Вы, чтобы мы — и молчали? Мне начать Вам читать наизусть Библию? — Том в очередной раз улыбнулся.

Черт, и как его ещё не стошнило от этой фальши? Но парень привык к этому, даже в какой-то мере стал частью ненавистного мира. Но что Холланд мог с этим поделать? Он быстро вживается в каждую роль, знаете, это уже приелось с годами, стали его сущностью.

— Ох, нет, спасибо, думаю, что после того, как идиот Роджерс вернётся к Мстителям, то опять начнёт мне капать на мозги моралью в том числе, — усмехнулся Тони, тоже подстраиваясь под нужную волну. — Ладно, давайте так: вы сидите здесь, пока мы не поймём, что к чему. ПЯТНИЦА, готов отчёт по ним?

— Да, босс, — послышался женский голос. — Кровь обоих неопознана. Соответственно я не могу установить их личности и ничего связанное с ними. Могу только предположить, что им в районе от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет.

— Нам двадцать пять, — хихикнул Остерфилд. — Молодец, НИЦА!

Старк тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь побороть удивление. Да уж, это уж ни в какие ворота не лезет! И как о них нет совершенно никакой информации? Они же не могли просто появиться из воздуха? Черт, всё слишком запутано.

Внутри себя Тони яростно соображал, что же делать, как так вышло и многое другое, но внешне ни единый мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Что ж, Том прекрасно знал эту тактику и часто пользовался. Потому что никто не должен знать твои настоящие чувства, ведь эмоции — это самая ужасная слабость.

— И какие у Вас на нас планы, мистер Старк? — поинтересовался Том, слегка потянувшись.

— Отпустить я вас никак не могу, но думаю, что проветриться с прогулкой по башне вам не помешает, — хмыкнул Железный человек.

— Отлично, нас всё устраивает, — кивнул ему Холланд. — Эм, кстати, вот что, я до сих пор хочу в туалет.

Тому нравилось играть. Черт, да, сейчас в его жизнь внеслось столько красок. И, если честно, просто повеяло ностальгией: здесь был Тони и другие Мстители, которые остались на его стороне. Они так давно вот так не пересекались.

У Холланда было слишком много дел в Озкорп, он погряз в другой жизни, а на новую ему уже не хватало времени. Сейчас же парень как будто вдохнул ещё глоток воздуха.

Том часто был свидетелем интриг, когда-то плел их сам, подобно пауку. Не то чтобы такой порядок вещей его устраивал. Но он привык к этому, начал плыть по течению. Холланд не был похож на себя в пятнадцать лет. У Питера ещё не было масок, не было девушки, не было Гарри, с которым они отлично гармонировали.

Сложно поверить, что это один и тот же человек, только из разного времени. Хотя чему уж тут удивляться. Том прошёл через многое, даже слишком. Он боролся с разными врагами, изменял своим принципам, пытался просто жить.

И вот сейчас они с Хазом сидели в одной из гостиных в башне Старка. Парень чувствовал, как все камеры наблюдали за каждым его движением. Нет, он уже привык к этому. Не стоит же напоминать, кто его лучший друг, да?

— Эм, здравствуйте… Блин, я не знаю… Вы же как бы мои учителя по физике. Или уже нет? Блин, извините, просто, — начал Питер, начиная уже нервничать.

— Давай перейдём на «ты», хорошо? — улыбнулся Том.

— Мы тебя старше на каких-то там десять лет, — отмахнулся Хаз. — А диваны тут очень даже ничего, — он перешёл в горизонтальное положение, положив голову на колени своего друга. — Ну, а потолок так себе.

Паркеру было немного неловко наблюдать за ними. Если честно, то он не знал, что лучше сказать. Они вроде как были преступниками, но Пит просто не мог поверить в эту теорию. Он чутьем чувствовал, что что-то не так прозрачно.

— А как вы познакомились? — неожиданно спросил Паук. — Черт, эм, простите, я просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор, — в этот момент в комнату вошёл Тони, решив понаблюдать за этим разговором.

— Да забей, — отмахнулся Холланд. — Он спалил меня за незаконными экспериментами и предложил их проводить легально. Хаз, это было семь лет назад. Капец, я старый!

Питер не смог сдержать улыбки. Он тоже с Недом дружил долгое время, но сохранить дружбу в более старшем возрасте… Паркер не знал, смогут ли они с Лидсом поступить в один университет. Его иногда пугало будущее.

— Ага, а потом шуры-муры, бац! И я знаком с твоей девушкой! — Харрисон закатил глаза. — Я долго буду ждать, когда ты сделаешь ей предложение? Вы как никак вместе восемь лет.

— Если ты ещё раз упомянешь об этом, я начну тебя шипперить с Гвен, создам группу в фейсбуке, буду создавать коллажи и печатать их на футболках, — пообещал ему Том.

И черт, Паркер ему поверил. Это звучало безумно, но очень правдоподобно. Остерфилд лишь на это закатил глаза, не воспринимая его слова всерьёз. Питер не мог понять, как такие два идиота — как их ещё назвать-то — могли быть преступниками. Хотя они оба совсем не волнуются из-за того, в какой дерьмовой ситуации оказались.

Тони с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдал за ними. Они двое казались детьми, однако он им абсолютно не доверял. Если уж не они придумали этот план, то за ними кто-то стоит. Какой-то гений, который просчитался в своих действиях.

Старк прекрасно понимал, что не может их удерживать всё время, но и отпустить права не имел. Эти двое почти на сто процентов — ну да, конечно — имели связь с преступным миром. Хотя в некоторых действиях — почти во всех — проскальзывало ребячество.

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Холланд.

— А не нужно было вламываться в мою башню, — наконец подал голос Тони, причём такой насмешливо, в его репертуаре.

— Да вы нас сами впустили, — возмутился Харрисон. — А мы только воспользовались ситуацией.

— Конечно, это же большая разница, — с сарказмом произнёс Старк, а Том кивнул с полной серьёзностью. — Питер, советую держаться от них подальше. Если вы и находитесь здесь, то это не значит, что вы сможете ему навредить.

Два парня переглянулись. У обоих заискрились глаза, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Тони изогнул бровь: что это их так рассмешило?

— Я же говорил, — тихо произнес Холланд, но он прекрасно знал, что его все услышали в комнате. — Без обид, _мистер Старк_ , ничего личного, отвечаю.

Черт, такое знакомое _мистер Старк_. Такие похожие ноты в голосе. Казалось, что он пародирует Питера. Что ж, это его умение ничего не изменит.

— Ну мы можем поиграть в УНО? — неожиданно спросил Паркер.

— Ну уж нет, Хаз в прошлый раз, когда проиграл, обещал зарыть меня под метровым слоем химикатов, — нервно произнёс Том. — Хотя я до сих пор жив. Странно даже. Давайте в Монополию. В ней это обычно я угрожаю смертью.

Питер не знал, пора ли начинать смеяться, но он неловко улыбнулся. Что ж, эта игра пылилась у него где-то в шкафу, но это не мешало её оттуда достать. К тому же, это намного лучше, чем делать доклад по биологии.

***

— Почему на них совершенно нет никакой информации? — Тони нервно начал ходить по комнате. — Такого же просто не может быть. Может, они пришельцы?

— Без понятия, — Наташа передёрнула плечами. — Мы знаем только их настоящее место жительства. И всё, понимаешь?

Они находились вдвоём в этой комнате, пытаясь наконец разобраться, что происходит. Старк всё-таки отпустил Питера вместе с Томом и Харрисоном сыграть в игру, он им ещё не доверял, но понимал, что это лучший выход из этой ситуации.

К тому же, мужчина не чувствовал, что они настроены враждебно. Даже, знаете, наоборот, всё было как-то с долей юмора.

— Какой у нас план? — Тони посмотрел прямо в глаза своей напарнице.

— Держи Пеппер в безопасности, — со вздохом сообщает она. — Подальше отсюда. А мы должны разобраться во всем. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Старк был полностью солидарен с ней.

Тони просто бесил тот факт, что за целую гребаную неделю они так и не нашли никакой информации на Тома и Харрисона. Парни же вели себя более чем невинно. Сегодня утром, например, Старк нашел Холланда на кухне в обнимку с кофеваркой, которую он назвал Кэрол. Странное имечко, но не суть.

На самом деле, мужчине казалось, что у них нет плана, и они тупо живут у него на халяву. Но опять же… На сто процентов он не был уверен в этом. Дерьмо, а не ситуация, конечно.

— Расскажи о своей девушке, — как-то попросил Питер Тома. — Ты с Хазом всё время вспоминаешь её. Мне даже стало интересно. Она милая?

— Да, просто она любит мне дарить могильные венки и угрожать, что убьёт меня самыми жестокими способами, — с влюблённой улыбкой произнёс он. — Обожаю её.

Ладно, это прозвучало странно даже для него. Черт, он мазохист что ли? А, может, Холланд реально психически больной? Паркер с каждым днём только убеждался в этом.

Кстати, Пита также удивляло, что его бывшие учителя по физике (Тони всё уладил, их никто не искал в школе) никогда не спрашивали, что он делает в Башне. Почему Старк был его временным опекуном? Казалось, что это их вообще не удивляло. Хотя их было сложно удивить.

— А ещё она любит романтику, — продолжил Том. — Последнюю нашу годовщину мы отмечали в Париже, а до этого в Лондоне. Мм, думаю, Венеция как раз подойдёт для следующего раза.

Паркер изогнул бровь: неужели у него было достаточно денег, чтобы совершать такие поездки? Сам Питер только был в Германии и то из-за миссии. В общем, опыта в этом плане — как и в плане отношений с девушками — у него не было, причём совершенно. С Лиз был полный провал, да и сейчас эти чувства не кажутся чувствами.

Холланд ностальгически улыбнулся. Как же он скучал по Мишель, но всё ещё не хотел уходить из этой вселенной. Во-первых, у него всё ещё не было всего необходимого, хотя Карен в его ухе говорила, что уже можно было действовать. Его ИИ невозможно было распознать даже технологиями Старка.

Наушник был буквально вживлен под кожу, да и часы всё это время находились при себе. Ну как часы… Стоит только нажать нужные кнопки и — вуаля — Том уже в своём чёрном костюме со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.

Они с Харрисоном долгое время доводили их экипировку до совершенства. Всё-таки от этого зависели их жизни. Наверное, это мотивирует. По правде говоря, парень не мог сказать точно, что его держит здесь. Холланд мог легко проникнуть в лабораторию, но понимал, что ещё не готов, не готов бросить Питера.

Том помнил, что это были не самые лучшие годы в его жизни. Он общался только с Недом и Мишель, а ночью ещё и кошмары мучали. Парень замечал, что этому Паркеру повезло. У него их было намного меньше. Однако Пит только в начале пути. Его стержень ещё не сломан.

Ему ещё не приходилось восстанавливать себя из осколков. Ему не приходилось убивать и совершать поступки, которые граничили с моралью. Но Том понимал, что другого выхода нет. Что ж, он всегда был хорошим лжецом, когда Паркер ещё не умел лгать (или это делал просто отвратительно).

— Э, ладно, я пойду на патру… Погулять пойду, — быстро исправился Питер. — Увидимся через пару часов!

— Ничего себе только не сломай, — фыркнул ему на прощание Харрисон, улыбнувшись.

— Возьму на заметку, — кивнул ему Паркер, выбегая из комнаты.

Том тяжело вздохнул. Он так тоже раньше стремился геройствовать? Со временем к нему пришла простая истина: нельзя спасти каждого. Кто-то в любом случае умрёт, и нужно нести за него ношу.

Холланд пытался жить, не оглядываясь назад, хотя и не всегда это получалось. Одному ему было бы намного тяжелее справляться со всем этим, всё-таки хорошо, что у него есть девушка и лучший друг.

— Чем займёмся? — спросил Остерфилд, попивая кофе.

— Уж явно не тем, чем тебе пора заниматься с Гвен, — усмехнулся Том, за что получил хороший пинок. — На правду не обижаются, — притворно оскорбился парень, обнимая кофемашину. — Я всё Кэрол расскажу!

— И почему я тебя ещё терплю? — улыбнулся Харрисон. — Ах да, именно ты удерживаешь меня от алкоголизма. Как я мог забыть!

Тони закатил глаза на заднем плане, понимая, что эту миссию несёт Пеппер. Но сейчас она была в Японии на какой-то супер-важной встрече, которую Старк как обычно пропустил. Неудивительно, кстати.

— ПЯТНИЦА, включи телевизор, пожалуйста. А то на этом диване появятся два трупа, — неожиданно произнес Том.

— Как скажите, мистер Холланд, — послышался женский голос с потолка.

— Ты просто лапочка, спасибо, — улыбнулся Харрисон.

Ничего интересного, однако, там не было. Ну кроме новостей, где Человек-паук сражался с Доктором Оком. Том сразу же напрягся и переглянулся со своим другом. Они знали этого злодея, и он был определённо из их вселенной, из их времени!

Черт-черт-черт! Этого не должно было произойти. Питер не справится, этот человек намного страшнее — ещё страшнее — чем кажется. Паркер ещё ребёнок. Пока всё идёт хорошо — поэтому Тони совершенно не волнуется — но Холланд сам проходил через это.

Он срывается с места и тащит с собой Харрисона, кидая на прощание короткую фразу:

— Мы в туалет!

— Вместе? — изогнул бровь Тони.

— Конечно! Вспомните, что случилось с Миртл, Гермионой, Драко, когда они были одни в туалете. До добра поход по нужде никого ещё не довёл! — глубокомысленно изрёк Холланд и окончательно скрылся за дверью.

Старк лишь закатил глаза, понимая, что они реально ненормальные. Мужчина сделал глоток чая — ромашкового, кстати, потому что с Питером по-другому нельзя, — и направился в свою лабораторию.

— ПЯТНИЦА, сообщи мне, если ребёнок не будет справляться. Будь готова, что я могу сорваться отсюда в любой момент, — хмыкнул Тони.

Том пытался держать себя в руках. Он легко снял с себя трекер, после чего активировал свой костюм. Перед ним тут же оказалась его доска (увы, не та самая гладильная).

— Оставайся тут и следи, чтобы всё не вышло из-под контроля, — со вздохом произнёс Холланд.

— ПЯТНИЦА, можешь открыть нам окно? Душно что-то стало, — попросил её Харрисон. — Мистер Старк же этого не запрещал, верно? — неожиданно искин выполнила просьбу. — Удачи.

— Удача нужна Питеру, а не мне, — усмехнулся парень, вылетая наружу.

В его крови бурлил адреналин. Он около месяца уже не был супергероем, однако, те десять лет не могли исчезнуть из прошлого. Он всё помнил, всё знал и не сомневался в своих силах.

Том добавил газу и направился к тому месту, где вели репортаж. Паук и Доктор Ок шли почти на равных, но Холланд видел, что его младшая копия выдыхается. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть… и всё. Битва будет проиграна, но кто сказал, что он позволит, чтобы это произошло?

— Эй, Док Ок, скучал? — он нарушил происходящую битву. — Паучок, я тебя подменю, ты пока восстанови свои силы.

Питер с подозрением посмотрел на незнакомца, но послушал его, понимая, что полностью вымотан. Он устало ретировался на ближайшую крышу, чтобы быть готовым атаковать в любое время.

— Безусловно, и, кажется, мне пора убить тебя, — зловеще произнёс Доктор, направляя на него свои щупальца.

— Ох, как будет жаль разбивать твою мечту, — наигранно произнёс Холланд, в него в следующую секунду полетели ракеты, от которых он легко уворачивался. — Док, ты что ли всё ещё обижаешься на то, что я не сдал свой доклад на третьем курсе? Уж прости, дела-дела! Не будь таким уж злопамятным.

В него полетел ещё один снаряд, от которого он увернулся. Его тело было достаточно гибким, чтобы не волноваться быть раненым таким образом. Однако Октавиус тоже не первый год сражался с ним. Том был откинут в здание, после чего туда моментально полетела граната.

Всё взорвалось. Парень был похоронен под завалом. Питер сдавленно пискнул, желая снова вступить в бой, но… Холланд выбрался через пару минут, голыми руками (ну или почти). Его костюм был местами повреждён, виднелись кровавые порезы, которые буквально через пару секунд исчезли. Его «наряд» оказался полностью целым.

— Ты слишком часто хотел меня убить таким образом, — усмехнулся парень, вскакивая на свою доску. — Скучно!

Он полетел напролом, и Паркер уж подумал, что этот незнакомец окончательно сошёл с ума.

— Чёртов мутант! — выругался Доктор, защищаясь от прямых ударов супергероя.

— Какой есть, — улыбнулся Том. — Знаешь, тебе следует быть более внимательным, Док, — неожиданно вокруг злодея начал образовываться зелёный дым. — Скажи всем пока-пока, Доки-Оки!

Мужчина начал задыхаться, но все равно сделал попытку ещё раз задеть Холланда. Что ж, у него почти получилось. Октавиус начал терять сознание, и супергерой в этот раз хотел его не ловить, но ответственность — это ответственность и всё такое. Поэтому Том заковал его в особые наручники со словами:

— Производство Озкорп!

Ладно, зря он это сделал, но это вышло на автомате, что ж сказать. Питер не мог пошевелиться. Этот незнакомец оказался мутантом, который как-то связан с этой известной компанией. Именно там на экскурсии он и приобрёл паучьи способности.

— Эй, ты кто такой? — Паркер подлетел к нему на паутине. — Ау, что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Вернуть обратно, — пожал плечами Холланд, игнорируя первый вопрос.

Парень надавил на газ и помчался прямо к Старк Индастриз. Там его должен был ждать Харрисон, у которого всегда был план. Кажется, им пора домой.

Харрисон определённо любил игры, особенно покер, любил выигрывать. Во многом ему помогало везение и… Логика. Логика, если будем откровенны, спасала его много раз. Главное, чтобы он увидел её, понял все недочёты бесконечных планов и начал действовать.

Поэтому сейчас, когда Тони уже пытался влезть в свою броню и надрать зад этому злодею с щупальцами, Остерфилд честно пытался вразумить его, иначе весь их план обрушится.

— Пауку не нужна Ваша помощь. Ему же помог этот… ну чувак, да, — парень указал на экран телевизора.

— Я не могу довериться какому-то незнакомцу в странном костюме, — огрызнулся Старк. — Стоп, ПЯТНИЦА, сделай громче.

— Чёртов мутант! — выругался мужчина из новостей.

Тони сжал губы. И, черт, он только через пару секунд понял, что это было адресовано не его ребёнку, а этому таинственному герою. Это странное: «Какой есть!» не могло выйти из головы. Было такое ощущение, что ему уже все равно, его уже всё просто так задолбало, что он смирился со всем, начиная относиться к миру с юмором (иногда чёрным).

— Мне все равно, Остерфилд, не заговаривай мне зубы, иначе может быть уже поздно, — Старк развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, желая наконец осуществить задуманное, как его сбивает всего одна фраза:

— Уже поздно, наши победили. Отдыхай, старик, — хмыкнул Харрисон, говоря это, как будто в этом нет ничего необычного.

Как обычно он всё прекрасно знает, но молчит, играет с ним. Парень тем временем активно посылал сообщения Тому. На данный момент их выбор был крайне невелик. В руках его друга Доктор Октавиус, которого необходимо доставить в их время.

Кажется, их путешествие подходит к концу. Что ж, было весело. Даже издеваться в школе над учениками было неплохо. Уж намного лучше, чем скучные совещания и собрания, на которые им нужно ходить.

Неожиданно в комнату вошёл Холланд. Он беззаботно напевал песню из «Лего. Фильм.» А за ним шёл Питер… Питер, у которого было совершенно противоположное настроение. На его лице можно было прочитать какую-то безысходность, что ли.

— Ну как погулял, ребёнок? — спросил его Тони, хотя ему казалось, что эти двое всё прекрасно знают, но почему-то молчат.

— Эм, мистер Старк, — неуверенно произнёс он. — Док Ок, вроде его так зовут, сейчас в одной из камер… Прямо здесь. Но, — парень запнулся, — я не победил его. Это сделал Том, он тот самый супергерой, который помог мне.

Затем последовала тишина. Черт, Старк же знал, что они непростые люди, но он просто не мог ничего на них найти, а тут… Хотя это было неожиданно. Холланд оказался мутантом, может, тогда и Харрисон является им?

— Кажется, пора вам объяснить, что к чему, — начал Остерфилд. — Не то чтобы у нас закончились карты в рукаве…

— Да, у меня полно тузов! — на пол вывалились игральные карты. Черт, и как это чудо может быть супергероем?! — Ладно, если честно, я не планировал, что этот спектакль продлится так долго, — неожиданно Том перестал улыбаться. — Мы не из этого времени, мы не из этой вселенной. А я — это ты, Питер. Карен, сбрось маску.

Прошла всего секунда, а перед ними уже стоял другой человек, который был очень похож на Паркера. Это была его повзрослевшая копия, но они не были уверены, что это правда. Это больше похоже на их очередную шалость.

— Вы нам не верите, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся Остерфилд, тоже снимая с себя иллюзию. — Я Гарри Озборн, и уж поверьте мне, у нас нет причин Вам врать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Да Норман в мечтах грезит, чтобы моя компания потерпела крах, — хмыкнул Старк. — И это не объясняет того факта, что Вашей крови нет в базе.

Том и Харрисон переглянулись, после чего на их лицах расцвели идентичные улыбки. Питер уже, честно говоря, не понимал, что творится в этом мире. Холланд просто не мог быть им, хотя сейчас, когда на нем не было маски, можно было легко увидеть схожесть. Но как он смог подружиться с Озборном? Паркер много слышал об этой компании, и далеко не всегда это были хорошие новости.

И это поражало. Он знал себя и знал, что никогда бы не стал так вести себя. Питер был скромным парнем, который не использовал свою силу в повседневной жизни. Да о тайне его личности знало от силы пара человек. А о Железном человеке знали, ну, везде, в принципе! Однако за эту неделю Паркер легко провел параллели между Томом и Тони. Во многих аспектах они были слишком похожи, пусть, возможно, и не замечали этого.

— С помощью одного препарата мы смешали нашу кровь, — объяснил Хаз. — Не то чтобы у нас был другой выбор. Питер отказался меня хоронить.

— Ох да ладно, мы же договорились, что нас похоронит только Мишель, если мы не вернёмся, — фыркнул в ответ Холланд.

Черт, это привычное и дружелюбное «Питер». Это так нормально звучит из его уст. Паркер не хотел, верить, что это правда, утешая себя тем, что они из другой вселенной, как уцепился за другое имя:

— Кто такая Мишель? — она просто не может быть той, о которой он подумал. В мире много девушек с таким именем.

— Это я, — неожиданно в комнате образовался портал и из него вышла девушка. Она была одета в повседневную одежду, а её пофигистическое выражение лица говорило о многом. — Вы оба просто кретины! Для кого я повесила памятку о безопасности? Ну простите уж, что не включила туда пункт: «Что делать, если два идиота из гладильной доски сделают портал в другое измерение»! А ты вообще не звонил мне месяц, — она уже обратилась к Тому.

— Эй, я честно пытался. Но мы были в разных измерениях, — возмутился он.

— Да? Это не аргумент, Паркер, особенно если из-за вас двоих я была вынуждена управлять Озкорп! В общем, если заметите, что я закрыла пару проектов, начала новые и купила — бог ты мой — новую кофеварку, не удивляйтесь, — парировала Джонс. — Ах да, чуть не забыла.

После этого она притянул к себя Тома и поцеловала в губы, на что тот жадно ответил. Конечно, они не виделись более месяца. Питер, глядя на это, просто пал в шок. Этого просто быть не может. Нет-нет-нет. Он же может чем-то управлять, он Человек-паук. Боже, почему всё так сложно.

Тони, казалось, это волновало немного меньше. Конечно, он многое повидал за свою жизнь. И сейчас уже делал в голове заметки: нужно было выяснить, кто эта такая Мишель, и начинать планировать их свадьбу. Ведь ему почти шестнадцать, а там и до совершеннолетия недалеко.

— Ребят, у Питера сейчас кровь из носа потечет, — Остерфилд указал на маленькую копию друга, пара сразу отстранилась друг от друга. — Я всё понимаю, столько не виделись, — и тут Джонс пихнула его в бок. — Спасите, домогаются! — шутливо произнёс он, хотя все равно в душе немного опасался своей подруги. — Итак, как ты сюда попала?

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, привет, уменьшенная копия неудачника, — неожиданно она проигнорировала тот вопрос. — В общем, извиняюсь за тот кавардак, который они устроили. Раз они мне потрепали нервы, то Вам подавно.

— Мисс? — спросил Тони, не зная её фамилии.

— Зовите меня Эм Джей, — просто ответила девушка. — Всё-таки я почти невеста — Паркер, это не обсуждается — Вашего почти сына.

Ладно, это было неожиданно. Разве это заметно, что он так заботится о Питере. Эм, ну, он надеется, что не очень, потому что быть сыном Железного Человека — дело не самое безопасное, если честно.

— Хорошо, Эм Джей, — кивнул Тони. — Как ты их только терпишь? С моим Питом они нашли общий язык, да, конечно, но, боже, какого черта они назвали кофемашину Кэрол? А сколько я выслушал шуток по вселенной Гарри Поттера.

— Да, Вам пора ставить памятник, — с полной серьезностью кивнула ему Мишель. — А вообще… Мы можем поговорить наедине?

Старк кивнул, и они оба ушли в другую комнату. Питер же не мог отойти от шока. Честно, он не мог так измениться, не мог начать встречаться с Мишель — они были слишком разные, не мог управлять компанией или дружить с Озборном. Черт, а путешествия во времени через вселенные вообще звучит странно (ну или как название к блокбастеру).

И невозможно! Хотя только сейчас Мишель вышла из портала. Это было… Неожиданно. А ещё немного больно, что его друзья (друзья ли?) врали ему. Обычные учителя физики, да? На самом деле, всё совсем иначе. Черт, и чему теперь верить?

— Мы тебе рассказывали чистую правду, Питер, — неожиданно тихо произнёс Том. — Именно так я познакомился с Гарри, а с Джей у меня довольно-таки специфические отношения. Между нами разница десять лет. Не так уж много, да? Но я изменился, многое пережил, а ты ещё ребёнок.

— Я не ребёнок, — на автомате возмутился Паркер.

— Пит, на мне самом кровь людей, я видел, как они гибли, я проходил через испытания, ломался. Забавно, но я умирал. Мне было тогда семнадцать, кажется. Всё, я превратился в прах, рассыпался на руках у Тони. Но я прошёл и через это. А ты ещё ребёнок, — произнес Холланд. — Да, ты мутант, супергерой, но это не меняет того факта, что с каждым новым испытанием твои кошмары становятся всё страшнее. Если будешь безрассудно идти, то не выдержишь.

Паук молча уставился на него. Это было ещё больнее и неожиданнее. Значит, через пару лет он умрёт? Это как так? А потом ещё восстанет из мёртвых. Хотя Том выглядит довольно-таки неплохо для того, кто был одной ногой в могиле.

— Я ношу много масок. И это я не про Карен говорю, а о чертах своего характера. Питер, ты легко сможешь манипулировать людьми, это у тебя в крови, — Том усмехнулся.

Питер не знал, что и ответить. Всё стало слишком сложно. На этой ноте Тони и Мишель вернулись обратно.

— У нас новость, — Старк странно улыбнулся. — Я… Ладно, мы решили устроить экскурсию в Старк Индастриз! И угадайте кому? Твоему классу, ребёнок.

Черт, а утро так хорошо начиналось.

Будем откровенны, эта идея Питеру совершенно не нравилась. Ну вот совершенно! Зачем устраивать какую-то экскурсию, если можно, ну не знаю, сходить в кафе и выпить кофе по скидочному купону?

Видимо, сегодня все были против него. Слава небесам, что это дурацкое мероприятие будет через неделю. Можно ещё успеть свалить в закат, но будем честны, не судьба.

Мишель с Тони сговорились и активно строили планы на экскурсию. Паркеру казалось, что они только и хотят, чтобы поставить его в неловкое положение. И где, черт возьми, справедливость?

— Успокойся, Пит, — хмыкнул Том. — Их уже ничего не остановит, просто смирись.

— Тоже мне успокоил, — фыркнул Питер, всё ещё сложно воспринимая то, что его вроде как учитель по физике он сам из будущего.

— Реально, не парься, — отмахнулся Харрисон. — Одна экскурсия ничего не изменит, если ты не захочешь этого, — он приподнял левую бровь. — К чему я веду. Лучше присоединись к разработке плана. Будешь знать, чего опасаться и как повернуть всё в свою сторону.

— Это глу… Хотя, — Питер задумался. — Спустя лишнюю секунду размышления я понял, что твоя идея не такая уж и плохая, — после чего он повернулся к Тони. — Вы хотите шоу, так давайте устроим его!

Что ж, в каждом из нас живёт безумец, у кого-то он спрятан глубоко внутри, а кто-то не боится давать ему свободу. Том довольно улыбнулся. Они с Паркером «были знакомы» меньше месяца, но он видел, что Паук медленно, но меняется.

Пусть Пит сам будет думать, что эта волна прошла мимо него. Но нет, этого не произошло, она накрыла его с головой, достав тем самым со дна «ракушки».

Сейчас Холланд пытался расслабиться, почувствовать свободу и повеселиться со своим младшим «Я». Сейчас у него почти не было рамок, он мог надевать на себя любую маску, забывая, какая же настоящая. А осталась ли такая вообще?

— А как ты вообще попала сюда? — вдруг спросил Остерфилд.

— Ну, у меня нет всяких там научных степеней, но я всё-таки инженер, — хмыкнула Мишель. — К тому же Октавиус исправил мои ошибки. Он пробрался в лабораторию, когда я пила кофе. Ну не могла же я прервать такое важное занятие, — после чего коварно улыбнулась. — Давайте лучше позовём Наташу. Она именно та, кто нам нужна, чтобы экскурсия прошла идеально.

Эта неделя пролетела до жути быстро и стремительно. Питер и не заметил, как ненавистный (или уже не совсем) день наступил. Конечно, хотелось, чтобы всё точно шло по плану, но когда это так происходило? Правильно, почти никогда.

За это время вся эта странная семейка (её же можно так называть?) пережила много различных разговоров и немного (нет) смущающих тем.

— Как ты мог работать на Озкорп? Они, между прочим, не Старк Индастриз, — возмутился Тони.

— Ага, я заметил, — ответил на это Том. — Не волнуйтесь, если у нас с Джей будут дети, то отправим их к Вам на стажировку.

Старк аж подавился. Ладно, через лет десять-пятнадцать внуки не помешают.

— Никогда не падай с самолётов, — однажды начал читать нотацию Холланд Питеру. — Помни, что, если ты выльешь на себя ядовитое вещество, ожоги будут долго заживать. И да, никогда даже не пытайся не спать больше пяти дней, а потом изучать радиоактивное вещество. Ах да, можешь поискать настоящую информацию о своих родителях.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Паркер, после чего нахмурился. — Погоди, _что_?

Однако Том уже развернулся и болтал с кофеваркой. Паук сделал себе заметку разобраться во всем этом (дерьме).

— Да, я добавлю всё, что нужно в его костюм, чтобы ребёнок оставался невредимым, — до них дошёл голос Тони.

 _Черт._ Это опять была гиперопека? Ну да ладно, как будто в первый раз. Пит тихо застонал, думая, что ему кофе тоже не помешает.

— Как мы могли начать встречаться с Мишель? — как-то раз спросил их Паркер.

— А почему бы и нет, — Том пожал плечами. — Она пригласила меня в кино, произнесла шикарную речь, какое я дерьмо, но и сама не фонтан. Тогда я и понял, что влюбился.

— Надеюсь, что со мной этого не произойдёт, — поежился парень.

Но Холланд-то знал, что от судьбы не уйдёшь. Так и закончилась эта сумбурная неделька.

Ни Нед, ни Мишель-из-его-времени не были в курсе, что их ждёт какая-то заварушка. Но Паркер всю неделю палился перед девушкой, сразу же краснея и отводя взгляд.

— Ты случайно не заболел? — спросил Лидс, когда они сидели в автобусе.

— Эм Джей. Стоп, подожди, какой был твой вопрос? — неожиданно пришёл в себя Пит, а его друг выразительно посмотрел на него, покрутив пальцем около виска.

— Я всю ночь читала нц-фанфики, поэтому я очень хочу спать. Можете хоть на секунду заткнуть свой рот, пока это не сделала я сама? — неожиданно взорвалась мисс Ивэл, поедая попкорн.

Всё моментально замолкли. Да уж, она даже по меркам Паркера была странной учительницей, но с ней хотя бы весело. Женщина уж больно любит химический юмор и всё, что с ним связано.

Хотя сейчас Флэша это не особенно остановило. Он продолжал бросать в Пита ругательства, последний же не обращал ни малейшего внимания на происходящее. Ведь на Земле есть вещи намного важнее Томпсона. Например, когда в Диснейлэнде ты фотографируешься рядом с Микки-Маусом, улыбается ли человек внутри Микки-Мауса?

Это же обязательно нужно знать. Ну по крайней мере, это намного интереснее Флэша. Питер привстал, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается Мишель. Девушка слушала музыку и что-то рисовала в своём альбоме.

— Я чувствую твоё дыхание, — неожиданно произнесла Джонс, вынимая из одного уха наушник.

— Эм, да, прекрасная погода, да? — быстро перевёл тему Паркер, сразу же вспоминая, как Том и Зендая (Мишель-из-будущего разрешила иногда так себя называть, чтобы не путаться) заигрывали друг с другом. Но как же ему поступить в такой ситуации? Только бы глупость не сказать! — Прямо как ты, — после чего замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Ага, ты тоже лапочка, — улыбнулась Джонс, возвращаясь к музыке.

Питер сел на свое место и, кажется, он светился от радости. Он вообще не мог понять, почему стал так себя вести. Он же раньше ничего такого не испытывал к ней. Или испытывал? Ох уж эти подростковые чувства, хрен разберёшься, где что!

Но что-то подсказывало парню, наверное, они сами из будущего, что у них всё сложится неплохо. Из раздумий его вывел недовольный голос Флэша:

— Приехали. Ну что, Паркер, готов сменить континент?

— Поцелуй его или не говори такие клишированные фразы, — крикнула мисс Ивэл с другого конца автобуса. — Все на выход!

Томпсон покраснел от злости, но больше ничего не сказал. Всё-таки учительница по химии пугать умеет. Это, можно считать, её призвание. Питер выдохнул, они все находились перед башней, а план скоро должен был вступить в силу.

Ах да, стоит ли говорить, что это ему нравилось всё меньше и меньше? В общем, так оно и есть. Внутри всё уже кричало, что лучше последовать совету одноклассника и свалить подальше отсюда, пока не кончится этот апокалипсис.

Паркер качнул головой, убирая с лица чёлку. Что ж, ладно, кажется, он готов. Группа наконец-то вошла, там их уже ждала Зендая со своей фирменной усмешкой. И да, можно было заметить их схожесть с Мишель, но как будто кому-то есть до этого дело, когда они в башне Старка!

— Утро добрым не бывает, день и вечер, в принципе тоже, — призналась девушка так, чтобы её слышали. — Я мисс Коулман, считайте, что я ваш экскурсовод. Сейчас вы получите браслеты уровня гостя, то есть одноразовую фигню, которую вы сможете оставить в качестве сувенира. Всем всё ясно?

Подростки активно закивали. Флэш, проходя мимо, хорошо пихнул Питера в бок, однако Паркер не растерялся и поставил ему подножку (как по-взрослому) так, что тот с грохотом упал на пол, разбив нос до крови. Что ж, план начал действовать раньше, чем планировалось. Ну да ладно, и так сойдёт.

— Паркер, да я засужу тебя, придурок, — парень поднялся с пола, держась за нос.

— Ох да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась Зендая. — Ты это, главное, пол не испачкай. А-то это уже тебя судить будут.

О да, её фразочки божественны. Однако Флэшу всё-таки оказали медицинскую помощь, ведь девушка «ответственная взрослая». Коулман, если честно, бесил Томпсон, и сейчас она сделает всё возможное, чтобы просто повеселиться. Ну и Питеру помочь, да, это тоже.

Девушка качнула копной кудрявых волос, поправив свою клетчатую рубашку. Что ж, Зендая была тем человеком, который просто забил на дресс-код. Она повела ребят по коридорам, рассказывая им об истории компании. Питер знал её наизусть, поэтому еле сдерживал смех, когда экскурсовод нагло врала.

— А это камеры допроса, где Чёрная Вдова проводит пытки. Эм, то есть допросы, — невинно произнесла гостья из будущего. — Кто хочет попробовать и встретиться с мисс Романофф?

Подростки активно начали поднимать руки, а Питер старался слиться с толпой, но прекрасно видеть то, что приготовила его сумасшедшая компания. Конечно, ребята думают, что Нат им ничего такого не сделает. Какие наивные!

Конечно, выбрали Флэша, он довольно усмехнулся и сел на стул. Он начал паниковать, когда он не мог пошевелиться. Это уже начинало пугать, как его, так и весь класс (не считая отдельных личностей).

— Юджин Томпсон, — из тени вышла Наташа, тем самым напугав некоторых до обморока. — Мне уже давно хотелось посмотреть на того, кто задирает Питера, — эта мадам злобно улыбнулась.

— Паркера? — не поверил своим ушам парень. — Да как Вы можете знать этого неудачника?

— Ну он живёт тут, поэтому игнорировать его довольно-таки проблематично, — ответила ему Романофф. — Итак, давайте начинать, — она нажала на пару кнопок, из колонок сбоку заиграла раздражающая музыка на русском. — Ещё никто не выдерживал эту проклятую песню дольше, чем пять минут. Как говорится, Few half убьёт все органы.

Подростки не могли поверить: Чёрная Вдова знает Питера и мучает Флэша этим «произведением искусства». Паук лишь усмехнулся, смотря на мучения Томпсона.

— Черт, не делай такое лицо, чувак, — недовольно произнёс Нед, на что его друг лишь пожал плечами.

Спустя пару минут Наташа закончила развлекаться и отпустила бедного парня, которого уже трясло. Зендая тем временем продолжала рассказывать (а точнее иногда и просто говорить неведомую ерунду) о башне и её обитателях.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, хоть и Флэш заткнулся на пару минут, но их впереди ждало ещё одно серьёзное испытание, а именно Том и Харрисон. А эти двое… ну хоть когда-нибудь следовали по плану? Ох, Паркер всем телом чувствовал, что они сделают ещё больше, чем они планировали. Черт.

— Наша очередь, — они неожиданно появились перед ними. — Прошу в лабораторию! — Том им улыбнулся. И он тоже был без всяких масок, перед ними был Питер из будущего, Божечки-кошечки!

— Мы представляем вам Предсказатель будущего, — усмехнулся Харрисон. — Ну или HTG 2.0, как вам угодно. Кто хочет испробовать его?

Флэш ещё не отошёл от прошлого «испытания», поэтому руку не поднял, зато это сделала Мишель. Казалось, что ей было все равно, и она просто проверяет одну теорию.

— Итак, мисс, положите руку сюда, — пробормотал Холланд. — А вот и оно! Поздравляю, Вы станете инженером и будете работать в престижной фирме. Будет хорошая дружба, бла-бла и парень, которого ты уже давно знаешь.

— И откуда мне знать, что это правда? — Джонс изогнула бровь, но было видно, что она верила.

— Потому что я уверен, что у вас прекрасное будущее и крепкие нервы, — ответил ей Остерфилд, после чего девушка посмотрела на Пита и кивнула, удовлетворённая таким объяснением.

— А давайте Паркер узнает свое будущее? — вдруг надменно произнёс Флэш. — Пусть сразу узнает, что будет жить на помойке!

Питер весь сжался. И почему его одноклассник до чёртиков предсказуемый? Он же просто идёт пошагово… Черт, кажется парень начинается верить в то, что Том и Харрисон гении. То есть это можно считать комплиментом самому себе?

Парни из будущего весело переглянулись. Повезло ещё, что ещё никто не вглядывался в их лица (за исключением Мишель). Видимо, сами технологии намного интереснее людей. Что ж, печально.

— Без проблем, мой дорогой Питер, иди сюда, — улыбнулся Том, а подростки ещё больше удивились, что он назвал его по имени. Неужели Паркер и правда тут живёт? Да быть не может. — Очень интересно, да. Цитирую, как говорится! Итак, ты будешь вместе с другом из университета возглавлять компанию. Ты успешно защитишь все докторские. Ах да, тут небольшой совет: берегись одну кудрявую даму, с которой ты скоро начнёшь встречаться. Я-то знаю, правда, Зендая?

Ладно, после этого замолчали. И не оттого, что этот аппарат выдвинул совершенно безумное будущее, просто Холланд и Коулман были очень похожи на Паркера и Джонс. Наконец-то их глаза были открыты.

— Конечно, милый, — прохладно ответила ему девушка. — Тебя что-то не устраивает в моей причёске? Может, мне побриться на лысо? А ещё и тебя за компанию?

— Понял-принял, — после чего приблизился к ней и поцеловал.

— Дети, это зрелище определённо не для вас! — шикнул на них Хаз. — На выход! Экскурсия закончена. И да, мистер Старк просил тебе передать, Пит, чтобы ты не опаздывал к ужину. Ты же его преемник, пора учиться пунктуальности уже сейчас!

Это был сверх того, что могли выдержать обидчики Паркера. Хотя, конечно, Нед был крайне недоволен, что его друг скрыл такое от него! Но будем откровенны, эти двое не могут долго обижаться друг на друга. И почему же в будущем их пути разойдутся?

***

Питер не верил, что этот момент наконец наступил. Гости из будущего опять вернутся в свое время, и всё станет, как было до этого. Хотя нет, Паркер был определённо уверен, что за это время изменился. У него появлялись новые цели в жизни, новые идеи, пусть он пока в чем-то не был согласен с Томом, где-то его не понимал, но путь становления личности уже начался.

— Обещай, что когда-нибудь надерешь задницу Флэшу, — попросил его Холланд, сверкая глазами. — И будешь держаться ниже к земле. Честно, не надо умирать раньше времени!

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Паркер. — Но… Мы ещё увидимся?

— Через десять лет ты станешь мной. Так что да, можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся парень.

Паук не был уверен, что станет им, сломает ли свои принципы, но некоторые вещи ему определённо нравились. Пусть он будет дружить с Гарри, встречаться с Мишель и совершать безумные поступки.

Кстати да, главное не умереть раньше времени.

Тони был поражён историей этих троих и благодарен им, что они дали максимум информации о Таносе и битве с ним. Это могло многое изменить, многое исправить. Но это определенно стоило потраченных нервов и бесконечных шуток о вселенной Гарри Поттера.

— Идёмте, недоумки, у нас много работы, — усмехнулась Мишель.

— Ну вообще-то мы за неделю собрали Предсказатель времени! Срок гарантии пять лет, между прочим, — возмутился Харрисон.

— Стоп, подождите вы это «предсказания» не придумали? — удивился Питер.

— Мы что идиоты? Пфф, конечно, нет. Пользуйся, только инструкцию прочитай. Я её на семи языках написал, — ответил ему Том.

Черт, и как это чудо смогло стать супергероем? Чудеса, не иначе.


End file.
